This invention relates to turbines and any other such devices capable of interacting with a flow of water in such a manner as to transfer energy from the water to a mechanically driven device.
This invention relates more particularly to turbines or other such devices arranged to be driven by the action of a flow of water or other flowing medium. Thus, the present invention relates in particular to the use of turbines and similar moving devices capable of extracting kinetic energy from flowing water for the purposes of utilising such energy to produce either electricity, shaft power or pumping water or other liquids or gases for a required useful purpose.